A media device may transmit media data to a receiving device via a network. The media data can be transmitted in the form of a sequence of packets. Each packet in the sequence can hop from one network node to another network node in a manner that is relatively independent of other packets in the sequence. Therefore, the packets in the sequence may experience different network delays. The different network delays may result in un-predicable arrival time at the receiving device, which may cause discontinuity when the receiving device plays the media data.
In a technique to improve the playing quality, the receiving device may use a large memory to buffer a large amount of packets to ensure playing continuity. Such technique may raise hardware requirement, and increase hardware cost.